


Teddy Bears

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kind of fluffy, Poetryish but not really, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children and teddy bears are the best combination in the world. Saya compares the man she loves most with one. What exactly does she think? Sorry, I can't think of a good summary for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on FFN. Another old fic from there, written nearly four years back right before a major exam.

Most children grow up with a teddy bear. Saya, was no exception. Though that had been a very, very long time ago, she too had grown up with a teddy bear.

_Teddy bears are your protectors when you're scared._

_Teddy bears are your shoulder to cry on when you're sad._

_Teddy bears are your playmate when you're bored._

_Teddy bears are there all day when you're too sick to go outside._

_Teddy bears are always there for you._

_Teddy bears are your best friends._

Saya's teddy bear had been her treasure. To her immense displeasure, Amshel had told her off for having it. He had told her she was too old for one and to dispose of it. She didn't listen, she kept it. You couldn't just get rid of the thing you treasured most in life. Sadly, that stuffed animal perished in the fire when Diva had been let out.

Saya looked over to her right side. She still had a teddy bear though. Sure, he was bigger than most teddy bears and wasn't fuzzy and furry, but he was still just as cuddly.

It was Haji.

_Haji was her protector._

_Haji was there to comfort her._

_Haji was there to play with her._

_Haji was her best friend._

_Haji was always there for her._

Saya turned over, cuddling up with her chevalier.

_Haji was always there to cuddle with._

Haji was her teddy bear.

And Saya loved him more than anything...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
